Beyblade High School Circuit
by Gingercookiessnaps
Summary: Teams from different high schools have come to compete in a winner take all tournament. Who will win? Who will suffer? Also, does feelings get in the way of possible wins? Read to find out. (OCs Needed)
1. Tryouts

**A/N: **Hi everybody. I've been thinking about this for awhile since somebody asked about a 'submit your OC' story. Obviously, its going to have a plot, but I need _your_ characters. I need a few teams; however, one character per author. I will put the characters into teams based on their personalities and beasts. I spend lots of time on my stories, so I'll be able to study your characters to decide the teams. ;) So, without further ado, I give you the sign-up sheet for your character.

Name:

Age: (High school age, obviously.)

Sex/Gender: (Transgender is allowed.)

Personality:

Physical Looks:

Clothing: (Be specific. Clothing for school, high school dances [like prom and the snowball], and sleeping.)

Beyblade: (Please, please give a description of the blade.)

Bit-Beast: (Name and description of the beast.)

Attacks: (max. 3)

Team: (I'll fill this out. Each team needs at least three people. And, I want at least three teams.)

Crush: (If you have one. Optional. **Taken: **Tala, Robert)

Other:

Well, that's it for the sign up sheet. I do hope you decide to join with a character. I'm looking forward to make this story. It's for fun, so it won't be updated as quick as the other ones. It'll be a stress reliever especially when my university classes resume. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up when I get at least one team. Also, some canon teams will be in high school as well. The story is basically one big high school circuit tournament.

* * *

**Summary: **Teams from different high schools have converged together to compete in a high school tournament. The team that wins will be known as the champions of all the high schools. Old teams will compete while new teams will form. Some high schools are looking to form a new team. Tryouts are on their way, and the a lot of people are looking forward to it.

**Chapter 1 **- Small Town Tryouts

The teenagers chatted among themselves as they waited in the Portage High School gymnasium. The small town high school had decided to compete in the Beyblade High School Circuit tournament. Of course, they had never done it before so the high school did not have a team ready to compete. A teenage girl was seen stalking the competition. She scoffed as she spotted the people practicing for the tryouts. If this was her competition to be on the team then she had nothing to worry. Her hand clenched the black bey in her hand; she was stoked about this opportunity. The clanging of beys were heard throughout the room, and she had to wonder when the tryouts were going to start.

"Excuse me!"

She grinned. The principal had decided to speak as she was wondering when they were going to begin. The girl cracked her knuckles before placing her bey in its holder on her left thigh. She stood in line with the other competitors; they were definitely no match for her. Though, she felt powerful energy in the room. Looking around, she spotted a tall girl with black hair. The aura she gave as a cold one, and Megan grinned. Maybe somebody could go toe to toe with her in the tryouts. The principal coughed to gain the students' attention. Their attention turned toward him.

"As all of you know, we're forming a team to compete in the High School Beyblade Tournament. Tryouts will decide if you're strong enough through an attack test."

_Well, that's boring_, thought the girl with black hair. _I thought we'd at least battle somebody. _

Soon enough, a bey was spinning in the center dish. The rules were that you had to knock the bey from the dish. It was a heavy defense bey, but the two girls grinned in the crowd. It was going to be a piece of cake. The principal called begin, and the first person released their bey into the dish. It bounced off the defense bey before flying out of the dish. The teachers shook their head as they called next. Megan attached her black bey onto the launcher. She gave the teachers a smirk before releasing Shade Ookami into the arena.

"Go Shadow! Darkness Bringer!"

Shade Ookami glowed an opaque black as it smashed into the other bey. The bey flew out of the dish and clanked on the other side. Megan grinned as she held out her hand. The black bey spun around the dish before jumping into her hand. She heard scratching on the boards of the teachers judging the people trying out for the team. The principal nodded at her before calling the next person. Megan sat on a bench as she waited for the others to complete their tryout.

After an hour, most of the competitors hadn't managed to knock the bey out of the dish. Megan had been the only one to do it so far. She sat straight as she noticed the black haired girl approach the dish. Her cold blue eyes stared at the other bey mockingly. She dressed as if she as a loner, and Megan frowned. How would that work as part of a team? A loner definitely wouldn't work with her. She shifted in her seat as she spotted the bey on the launcher. It was made from precious gems. Impressive was the thought that ran through Megan's mind.

"Serpent Changeling!"

The bey spun around the defense bey before attacking. At first nothing happened until the bey began being pushed back by the homemade bey. The girl smirked.

"Now, Venom of Darkness!"

Two obsidian spikes appeared from the bey as it swung at the other one. It knocked out the defense bey. Serpent Changeling bounded to its owner while she walked out of the gymnasium. The teachers scratched at their boards once more. Out of all the people there, only two people managed to knock the defense bey out of the dish. The hunt as on for at least two more players for the team. Megan stretched as she got up to leave. At this rate, they weren't going to find another person to be on the team. She heard a laugh in the back of her mind. A pure black wolf with red eyes appeared. They gleamed with mirth.

_That other girl is going to be a powerful alley. _

"If she can work as a team," commented Megan out loud.

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter. Two people are already on this high school team. I got the other character's information a while ago when they asked if I was going to do a 'submit your OC' story. I agreed to hold them a spot. Now, please send your sign up sheet through PM. I don't want to get in trouble. ;)

**Teams (Canon) **

Bladebreakers: Tyson, Kai, Max, Ray, Kenny

Blitzkrieg Boys: Tala, Ian, Spencer, Bryan

Majestics: Robert, Johnny, Enrique, Oliver

Dark Bladers: Sanguinex, Lupinex, Zomb, Cenotaph

White Tigers: Lee, Gary, Kevin, Mariah

PPB All Starz: Michael, Emily, Eddy, Steve

**Teams (OC) **

Back Draft (4/4): Megan, Skyliner (Skyliner Walker Hacama), Icedra Jewel Dickinson (RedPhoenix10123780), Jacey "Jace" Matthews (dark-charmer)


	2. Welcome to Back Draft

**A/N: **I have the last two people for Back Draft, so I have to write her trying out for the team. By the look of it, the Back Drafts are going to be all girls. :)

* * *

**Chapter 2 **- Welcome to the Back Draft

Megan closed her locker as she looked around the hallway. All seemed quiet mostly because everybody was in the gymnasium. The girl never knew how many people played Beyblade until she saw the crowd trying out of the team. Of course, Skyliner (she had found her name on the bulletin) and herself had made the team. They were called the Back Draft. The name stunk in her eyes, but she couldn't do anything about it. She grabbed her backpack off the floor before making her way to tryouts. Even though she had made the team, the girl had to watch for two more teammates. It sucked, but somebody had to do it.

"Ah, here are our first two teammates!" the principal announced. "They had successfully knocked that bey out of the dish yesterday. Hopefully, we'll find two more today!"

People lined the wall as they waited in line to tryout for the team. Skyliner yawned as she waited for somebody to actually knock the bey out of the dish. People were too over confident. Megan rolled her neck as she heard it pop. She needed to see the chiropractor again - badly. Her bey spun freely around her chair. It was a way for Shadow to release energy. She heard the wolf within her mind, but it didn't bother her. The girl was used to the she-wolf having a physic link with her. It made their bond kind of special. Her ears perked as she heard a name that caught her attention.

"Dickenson?" she questioned her teammate. "Isn't he the creator of the high school circuit?"

"I heard of his name as well," Sky commented. "She's quite special then."

The girls looked at their potential new teammate. She was definitely the tallest one of the bunch. Megan felt quite short after seeing this teen. The girl smiled softly before launching a bey into the stadium. A clear blue bey was seen spinning around the defensive bey. Soon enough, it had had started to snow. Megan gasped in wonder. She loved winter. It was comforting to know that somebody else liked winter as well.

"Snow Lia, Snow Blizzard!"

A howling wind appeared as snow blew around the stadium. A lot of people shivered as the chilling wind cut through them like a knife. Eventually, everybody noticed the defensive bey had stopped spinning. Snow Lia simply knocked it out of the dish afterward. The teachers made scratching noises on their clipboards. The girl smiled before bowing after her performance. Soon enough, she had joined her new teammates on the bleacher behind the teachers. Megan waved before her bey responded to the new girl's bey. She heard Shadow snarling in the back of her mind. The girl grinned. She liked this new friend already. Sky was currently looking their new teammate over. She gave her nod of approval before crossing her legs. Her scarf moved with her.

"We only need one more person!"

That person stepped up to the plate. Her colors hurt the eyes. Especially when two people use dark colored blades. Megan winced at the colors. She grinned before loading her Beyblade. The blade itself was really, really bright. She released her blade, and she didn't waste a second.

"Velxia, Feather Strike!"

The bey jumped into the air slamming on the defense bey. The bey flew out of the ring. The girl jumped in excitement. She had made the team not to mention she was the last to tryout for the team.

"Woo!" she shouted. "Yes! I did it!"

_Humans and their ways of showing off. _

Megan ignored her bit-beast as she watched the girl join them at the bleachers. The other students clapped as they stood next to the principal. He shook his head before announcing the team.

"This is Back Draft!"

'Back Draft' mouthed Jace to the others. They shrugged before grinning at each other. The group was all girls which made it a lot more interesting.

"Wait, who's the team captain?" asked Icy.

"Skyliner," the principal decided.

"What?!" the others exclaimed. "Why?!"

Skyliner smirked as she quirked an eyebrow at them. Boy, this group of ragtag people was going to be fun.

* * *

Well, there you have it. Back Draft is complete, and Sky is the team captain.


End file.
